Five Minutes 'Til Midnight
by Kayla-Shay
Summary: It's five minutes 'til midnight and both are seeking a substitute. GibbsDiNozzo


Title: Five Minutes 'Til Midnight  
Author: KaylaShay  
Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. It's part of CBS and some others.  
Rating: FR21  
Warnings: M/M Slash  
Pairing: Gibbs/DiNozzo  
Written For: lovelyladylooks  
Thanks: Demona & writinginct

* * *

Sea

He stayed to the edge of the pulsating crowd, letting the flickering lights and the thrumming of the music wash over him. He came to this place to forget, to drive out of his mind what he cannot have. The bodies on the dance floor wove an intricate pattern that he longed to lose himself within, if only for a night. It was out of his comfort zone, it was anonymous, and it was just what he needed.

Slipping into the sea of sweat and hard bodies, he let his inhibitions go as partner after partner pressed against him, some in front and some from behind. The feel of their heat surrounded him and worked to reach that place deep inside that he kept buried, that he had to hide every day to those around, to the one he wanted.

The pace of the music dictated the movements of the crowd. One moment he had his arms wrapped around the waist of a young body, occasionally thrusting his hips to beat. The next moment had someone returning the favor behind him and he enjoyed every moment of it. He filed the moments into his mind to replay when the need overwhelmed him.

With five minutes left of the old year, the wave of bodies grew in size. He was surrounded on all sides by potential substitutes for what he could not have. He craved the contact, welcomed any who approached. 

He shuddered when he felt hands wrap around his waist from behind. He was pulled flush against a toned body that began a rocking motion into his ass. He could feel the press of the hardening length against his jeans and relished in the sensation. He pushed back against the body and smiled at that gasp his movements drew from his unseen partner.

The hands tightened around his waist before they worked ever so slowly up his sweat soaked silk shirt. Every brush of the fingers through the material sent shockwaves through his sensitized system. He was torn between pushing back into the hardness behind him or pushing forward into the questing hands that had reached his nipples.

His legs almost gave out when one nipple was pinched between the strong fingers of his partner. He sucked in air in an attempt to hold back his moan, but he failed. He heard a light chuckle behind him and felt a puff of air on his neck as his partner leaned in to breath his scent.

Desperate for more, he twisted his body within the hold until he was face to face with his mysterious partner. They held their eyes in place for what seemed like eternity until the connection was broken with one softly spoken word, "Boss?"

His heart fluttered when he felt the breath from that spoken word ghost across his face.

* * *

Silver

He stayed to the edge of the pulsating crowd, letting the flickering lights and the thrumming of the music wash over him. He came to this place to forget, to drive out of his mind what he cannot have. The bodies on the dance floor wove an intricate pattern that he longed to lose himself within, if only for a night. It was out of his comfort zone, it was anonymous, and it was just what he needed.

He moved deftly through the press of hard bodies looking for the right one, the one that would be his substitute. He worked from partner to partner discarding each; this one too soft, that one too young, this one not strong enough. It was hard to find something that matched what he really wanted to have pressed against him.

Bodies moved in and out of his sphere, but none captured his attention. With five minutes remaining of the old year, he began to fret that his attempts would be left dry. His substitute for the night was nowhere to be found and he was almost out of time. The crowds would disperse shortly and those who hadn't paired off would be alone that night. 

Then he saw a head of silver when bodies parted in front of him. It was like the parting of the sea taking him to his goal. He moved quickly for fear of losing his prize. He pressed in behind the body and welcomed the warmth that pressed back into him.

He snaked his arms around the waist of his partner and began rocking against the tight ass in time with the music. When his partner responded and pressed back into his hardening dick, a gasp escaped his throat. The pleasure that coursed through his body from that simple contact overwhelmed his senses. With the sensations carrying his body higher, he tightened his grip and then moved possessively up the older man's chest. He let his fingers lightly brush the skin underneath the clinging silk shirt.

He could feel the quakes running through his partner's body with each brush of his hand. The rocking of his hips increased with the beat of the music surrounding them. Ever so slowly, his hands reached their destination and he tweaked the hardened nipple between his fingertips. The stifled moan was just the reaction he hoped for, the one he imagined his real desire would make. He let out a low chuckle at the thought as he leaned in closer.

The head of silver hair was calling to him as he pressed closer to bring his head to the exposed neck. He inhaled deeply and was shocked to smell that scent he loved so much filling his nostrils. He inhaled again, letting the scent fuel his imagination that this hard, willing body in front of him was not a substitute.

Then the body twisted beneath him and his partner turned to face him. He debated closing his eyes, wanting so desperately for the illusion to last. Just as he thought to close them, his green eyes locked with the icy blues that were so familiar to him; he thought he was dreaming. He stared into their depths not wanting the moment to end, silently begging for it to be real.

Then he breathed out the word he never thought he would say when so close to his desire. "Boss?"

* * *

Real

The hours crawled by like years, until, on the stroke of midnight, the crowd swelled around them. The undulating bodies pressed them ever close together and they wrapped themselves together in a tight cocoon, never breaking eye contact. As the festivities around them continued to escalate, they rocked their bodies together.

In perfect harmony, they moved their hips together. Their thrusts connected their hardened lengths together. They could feel the other's arousal through the material of the pants that covered them.

As one, they moved their mouths together until they were sealed in a kiss, tongues dueling for dominance. The silver haired one won the unspoken battle and began to map the younger one's mouth. Groans escaped around the sealed lips as they pressed both their mouths and cocks together.

Panting for breath they pulled apart, increasing the thrusts of their lower bodies. They supported each other on the open floor with no walls to press up against. They stared into each other's eyes as they both gave their release with an almost silent moan.

Clinging together in the sea of people, shaking with ecstasy from their release, they carried a conversation with their eyes. Permission was sought and permission was granted. Both knew that they would not leave that place, that bubble where only they existed without the other. They were bound together and ready to explore the wants and desires that played across both their expressions.

As the crowds began to recede and they found themselves able to move to the shadows, a small voice whispered out, "Is this for real?"

The response received was a slap to the back of the head, an action so familiar and yet foreign in that time and place. The slap transformed into a caress that moved down his neck and back until the hand came to a rest of the toned ass it sought.

"That answer enough?" was breathed out at as they pulled each other from the room.


End file.
